RF PAs are widely used in RF communications systems to amplify RF transmit signals or other RF signals. As such, RF PAs may be coupled to RF antennas or other interface circuitry. In this regard, an RF PA may be subjected to extreme conditions, such as a high Direct Current (DC) supply voltage, a high RF input power, a high voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR), the like, or any combination thereof. Such extreme conditions may damage or degrade the RF PA. Therefore, there is a need for an RF PA protection circuit that helps protect the RF PA from damaging effects of extreme conditions.